Mientras estés aquí ¿me cuidarás?
by Kotte-kun
Summary: Chicago,1918. Las nuevas de la Guerra son pocas en la Ciudad, donde el conflicto no está en profundidad. Edward y Thomas Masen viven la pérdida. Bella Swan y Fire Porter encontrarán la fuerza para creer.¿Será posible que el amor derrote lo imposible? OOC
1. Prefacio

_La dedicatoria de esta historia se divide en cinco partes_

_Primera:_

_Para mi familia, por enseñarme la fuerza en la naturaleza humana (Bella)_

_Segunda:_

_Para mis amigos, por darme la alegría de vivir (Fire)_

_Tercera:_

_Para todos y cada una de las personas que me ayudaron a no perderme (Edward)_

_Cuarta:_

_Para Tomás,_

_Porque el primer beso no se olvida,_

_Así como yo nunca olvidaré que siempre fuiste mi amigo más querido, y también mi primer amor, aunque ambos tuviéramos aún la edad en la que descubrimos el mundo, siempre juntos. (Tom)_

_Quinta._

_Y para ti, si seguirás con el mismo entusiasmo hasta el final_

_(Homenaje a JK. Rowling, Christopher Paöllini y Stephenie Meyer)._

**Summary: **Chicago, 1918. Las noticias son lentas para la Ciudad de los Trenes, el mundo se sumió en la Gran Guerra. Edward y Thomas Masen aprenden a vivir con la tragedia de la pérdida. Bella Swan y Fire Porter descubrirán la fuerza que se necesita para amar y vivir en un mundo donde las sonrisas sumisas y la magia obediente son tu mejor arma. Guardianes, humanos; humanos, con la esperanza de aprender a vivir, a vivir con la misma fuerza del día a día, encerrada en los ojos del otro. Aún cuando estos sean diferentes a los demás.

* * *

Hola!! Cómo andan??

Antes de que les cuente de qué trata esta historia, les agradezco un montón por pinchar mi fic Soy nueva en esto de escribir fics, pero de un momento a otro me surgió esta idea para una de mis parejas favoritas, Bella y Edward, y cómo no pierdo nada la voy a publicar, espero que esta historia dure un tiempito, pero eso dependerá si les agrada la historia lectores y lectoras. Tal vez sea un poco complicada la historia al principio, aunque la trama es buena y las lágrimas y las risas no faltarán. Por favor, si me siguen ahora, recuerden que es la primera vez que escribo y cualquier duda, queja o recomendación será bienvenida (por favor tengan piedad, es la primera vez que escribo para alguien que no sea mi hermanito pequeño )

Ok, la historia es así. Es la época de Edward (1918) y todos son humanos (por ahora), aquí son muy conocidos los "guardianes" entre las familias ricas, son personas entrenadas para proteger y cuidar a cualquier persona que escojan durante toda la vida, sin importar cómo o cuándo la conozcan, pero ahora son encerrados y presentados solamente ante familias ricas, incluso los Vulturis tienen algunos debido a su gran potencial, aunque sean humanos. Ahora bien, Bella es una joven doncella que debe casarse con el hermano mayor de Edward por unas deudas, pero todo cambiará cuando conozca a una joven guardiana y al hermano menor de su prometido. Además estarán Alice, Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie y Jacob, que añadirán más pimienta al asunto.

Por cierto, una aclaración, la historia será contada por el POV de Bella y Edward, aunque en algunos casos es importante que la cuenten mis co-protagonistas (que aunque en la historia no lo parece, les encantan la paz y la tranquilidad). Ahora les dejo aquí el prefacio (que va a ser como en el libro, o sea, es del futuro el momento). Ojalá les guste y créanme cuando les digo lo mucho que me alegra que lean mi historia. Ok, sin más preámbulos: Mientras estés aquí... me cuidarás???

-O-

**_Edward POV_**

Mi casa... por primera vez en un año estoy frente a mi casa, por fin, el lugar donde podré volver a ver a mis amigos, mi familia y a mi amada. Un año... cómo estarán todos? Me extrañarían? Bella... mi hermosa Bella, cómo has estado? A días de nuestro matrimonio tuve que partir, y mira lo mucho que me arrepentido... porque he cambiado...

Mis ojos ya no son del verde que te gustaba, mi piel se ha vuelto dura, fría e incapaz de reaccionar ante una caricia. No seguí mirando mi reflejo en la pequeña fuente al interior del jardín, me hace mal ver a todo lo renuncie sólo por un instante de adrenalina.

Una hoja de roble voló justo por encima de la luna... parecía un papel... cartas!! Han recibido mis cartas? Las habrán leído? Por favor, toda nota que te envié fue con mi corazón, fuiste la única que me protegió de la locura. Sí, me decido. Entraré y veré si aún eres capaz de quererme, porque yo te amo, sin importar nada ni nadie.

Corrí con destreza hasta la entrada con esa hamaca, y... sin más crucé el umbral. Me di cuenta de que hasta hace un momento se escuchaban gritos y risas juguetonas, mientras que dos voces conversaban con normalidad, decían "Déjame cargarlo", "Segura? Te sientes bien?", "Claro". Tal vez comprendí esa voz porque era la que más esperaba ver, la que encendió mis ojos y mi corazón al verla, aunque ahora todos estaban en silencio.

Oh, Bella... no has cambiado nada, sigues igual de hermosa que antes, incluso más aún que en mis vagos recuerdos humanos. Me mirabas con ojos dulces y enamorados, no me has olvidado? Aún sientes algo por mí? En aquel momento, escuché pensamientos de casi todos los presentes a la vez:

_"EDWARD!?!?!?"_

- Hermano? Eres tú? - él si había cambiado, su tono socarrón de antes ahora era más amable y maduro que antes. Ahora sí que podía reconocer al chico que siempre jugaba conmigo de niños.

Aún así, sólo tenía ojos para ella, que me dirigió una enorme sonrisa y me dijo:

- Has venido.- dijo con su melodiosa voz.  
- He venido.- le respondí cargando todo mi amor y melancolía en mi voz.

Le sonreí y en aquel momento me di cuenta de qué era lo que cargaba en sus brazos. Era... un bebé??? Me sentí morir, como si en aquel momento mi corazón se partiera en un millón de pedazos y que cada uno se enterraba en alguna parte de mi cuerpo. Bella había sido de otro, y la sola idea de que alguien la abrazara me hizo sentir mal... era una tortura. Si ella ya no me quería... tenía sentido seguir existiendo? Aún aunque fuera una existencia maldita?

**_Bella POV_**

Aquella noche era importante... tal vez no muy diferente a las demás, excepto por la luna llena. Tan especial. Esa noche se cumplía un año desde la partida de Edward. Un año desde que dejé de ser la Señora Bella Cullen y volví a ser la Señorita Isabella Swan para la mayoría de las personas. Pero no para mí. Siempre sería de mi amado Edward y no importaba cuánto tiempo pasara siempre sería de él.

Para aquella noche vinieron todos, Alice, Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie, Jacob, Fire y Tom. Cuando entraron nos acomodamos en el salón, la conversación fluía en temas superficiales y aún no llegaban al tema que todos, de manera ansiosamente inconciente, anhelábamos: Edward. Edward... Edward... Edward... todo me recordaba a ti, el bosque a tus ojos, el piano a mi nana, el blanco cielo a tu piel. Nos extrañas? Te preocupas por saber si estamos bien? Ojalá que sí. Nosotros siempre estamos preocupados por saber de ti.

- A alguien le apetece una pelea para relajar la tensión? Eh, Jasper?- Emmett estaba resentido con Fire por una partida de ajedrez de hace dos días. El mensaje era claramente para ella.  
- Eh, hermano oso, una batalla con espadas sin filo?.- mi guardiana se alegró y sacó su espada, con una frase una chispa surgió entre sus dedos y comenzó a proteger el filo de la espada para evitar golpes mortales.  
- Prepárate a perder enanita.  
- Vamos!  
- Ataca!  
- Eeehh!!!

Comenzaron los gritos de apoyo y de desventaja, Alice se acercó con un bebé en los brazos, nosotras dos preferíamos no participar, nos considerábamos las mamás responsables que les cuidaban de sus locuras.

- Déjame cargarlo.  
- Segura? Te sientes bien?- Alice siempre preocupada de mi salud, yo ya me estaba recuperando del accidente.  
- Claro.

En aquel momento, los gritos de Emmett y Fire se apagaron y miraron hacia la puerta del salón, era él, era... Edward!!!!  
Mi corazón latió enamorado, le miré con dulzura y Tom se puso a mi lado, le susurró a Edward:

- Hermano? Eres tú?

Edward no respondió, su mirada estaba concentrada en mí. Las sensaciones al volver a verle fueron infinitas, amor, deseo, pasión, calidez, felicidad y amor otra vez. Y el último año desapareció, no hubiera importado que tardase mil años, yo hubiera estado esperando su regreso. "Te amo!! Te amo!!" eso me hubiera encantado gritar, pero estaba tan feliz que sólo pude decirle:

- Has venido.  
- He venido.- me respondió con su hermosa voz, cargada de amor y melancolía. No quise verlo así, quería abrazarlo con fuerza y besarle. Me parecía cambiado, más pálido, sus ojos ya no eran verdes, sino topacios, pero qué importaba, estaba ahí.

Entonces, miró hacia mis brazos, donde un pequeño revoltijo de mantas cubría a... mi hijo.

* * *

Si ya han leído esta historia, no me culpéis. Jose me la ha dejado y sí, por motivos personales que rayan en la tragedia de un humano normal, ella ha perdido su vocación de escritora y yo me he encargado de que puedan conocerla. La historia la dejaré tal cual, incluyendo sus comentarios o sus opiniones; aún sabiendo que somos la misma persona, ella ya no se encuentra con nosotros. La hemos perdido en algo que muchos consideran parte de la vida, otros lo consideran la muerte, como yo. Me duele pensar que mi querida niña se ha ido, junto con mi niñez.

La persona que escribió esta historia tuvo un principio y un final. Nació cuando leí mi primer cuento. Falleció cuando perdí el sentido de diferenciar la vida cotidiana de una aventura del día a día. Esta historia le pertenece a Josefa Zúñiga, y yo, Kotte, aún con el mismo nombre, vuelvo a evocar recuerdos de cuando podía creer en el verdadero poder del amor, aún sin haber tenido la virtud de haberlo sentido en toda su plenitud. Vuelo a escribir a pesar de que mi mente juró no hacerlo por creer que había perdido el rumbo. Porque si yo hago una promesa, aprenderé a cumplirla con la pasión que merece; y en este caso, la promesa es para con Edward, con Bella, con Tom y con Fire.

Kotte-kun (noviembre del 2009)


	2. Comienzo

Siento que el mundo se calla cuando escribo.

¿Es porque escribo de madrugada, cuando el mundo blanco se duerme? ¿O será que, por un momento, el tiempo no tiene importancia en lo que percibo? Pero, no es un silencio completo. Puedo escuchar el sonido de las teclas del ordenador; puedo escuchar la televisión de mis padres en la lejanía; incluso mi corazón resuena de vida. Pero no es eso lo que me da conciencia de dónde estoy: son las voces dentro de mi cabeza las que escucho con absoluta claridad, son las imágenes tras mis ojos las que veo en todo su esplendor. Y, por un segundo, entiendo lo que siente el búho durante la vigilia, se siente calmado y espera la respuesta de su amiga luna. ¿Es este el sentimiento que se obtiene al escribir? No. ¿Entonces, por qué poseo este sentimiento que se le atribuye al búho? Porque es el sentimiento que transmites con las palabras que esperan ser leídas en el interior de lo que muchos llamamos _alma_.

-O-

Primer capítulo, (de nuevo). Sé que al principio el prefacio parece escrito más bien como un borrador, y en muchos casos desconcierta. Por favor, si tienen alguna duda no tengo problema alguno en contestarla. Es satisfoctorio saber sus opiniones.

Por cierto, me gustaría aclarar de una vez:

- La historia está basada en la vida humana de Edward Cullen en la novela _Crepúsculo, _que pertenece a Stephenie Meyer.

- La magia, las espadas, los hechizos y algunos personajes (como Arya, Oromis, Merlock, etc.) están sacados del ciclo _El Legado, _perteneciente a Christopher Paollini.

- Hay citas, pasajes, incluso reflexiones completas de los personajes basados en la serie de libros _Harry Potter, _cuya autora es JK Rowling.

_Kotte (noviembre, 2009)_

* * *

Bien, comenzamos con el capi 1!!  
Gracias a serena-cullen y a Bella Cullen H. x ser las primeras en comentar

_El primer capi está dedicado a:_

Mi hermano menor:

Criz... gracias x escuchar durant 12 años mis locuras

Mi mejor amiga:

Mary, gracias x estar a mi lado siempre, sin importar que estupidez pueda pasar

_Josefa Zúñiga (Febrero, 2009)_

* * *

**_Bella POV_**

- ¡¡Bella!! Muchacha despierta, debes prepararte para la fiesta del alcalde.- la voz de Charlotte me despertó. Le respondí con voz ronca.  
- P-pero... está amaneciendo, señora no quiero ser irrespetuosa pero... ¡no creo demorarme más de una hora!  
- Señorita, debo recordarle que ya no estamos en Forks, y que las personas con las que va a cenar no son ni su madr...  
- ¡Ya basta! -repliqué con voz afilada como un cuchillo.  
- Discúlpeme, fui atrevida.

Genial. Mi primer día en Chicago, con todo ese sol ajeno a mi suplicio. Una doncella clase media del siglo XX que debe mudarse de su pueblo natal, Forks, un lugar pequeño y apacible, donde podía salir sin necesidad de preocuparme por impresionar a alguien, sino más bien en ser feliz junto a mamá y papá cabalgando en la pequeña finca de mi familia.

Bien, mamá y papá se casaron sin el consentimiento de sus padres, su historia era muy parecida a la de Romeo y Julieta... con el mismo final. Comenzar desde cero para cada uno debió haber sido difícil, y aún hoy me impresiono al ver que su matrimonio se mantuvo bastante bien. Como cualquier pareja encaprichada de nuestro siglo, aquí el amor surge y después del primer beso surge siempre el "Cásate conmigo", una costumbre que a mi parecer sólo incentiva la diferencia entre hombres y mujeres. A veces me pregunto por qué difiero tanto con tradiciones tan antiguas, pero... siempre soñaba con encontrar a una persona especial, importante... un famoso soldado o una brillante persona. No, ni siquiera eso; me contentaba con alguien que pudiera cuidarme, pero sin restringirme la libertad propia de cada ser humano. O al menos así era el hombre con el que soñaban muchas mujeres, incluyendo a mis amigas Mary y Susan, unas de las pocas personas que me conocían lo suficiente como para entender y respetar mi decisión de terminar la deuda de mi padre.

Mis padres, Charles y Renée eran visionarios, me educaron en una pequeña finca con ideas de amor y paz. Mi padre trabajaba como jefe de policía en el pequeño Forks, un cargo importante. Mi madre se ocupaba de la casa y los quehaceres. Por lo menos, no poseíamos problemas ni económicos y en la comunidad éramos conocidos como _clase alta. _Hasta que apareció él, Vincent Stain, un ruin y depravado que se ganaba la vida estafando a los demás, como jóvenes e inexpertos policías que con un par de licores se dejaban comprar.

Gracias a él, la policía tuvo tal riesgo de caer en la bancarrota que mi padre recurrió a un poderoso empresario de Chicago, Edward Masen. Estuvieron carteándose más de un año hasta llegar al acuerdo que salvaría la vida de buena parte de Forks, así como la seguridad para los habitantes del pueblo entre los árboles. La base del trato era:

_"De acuerdo, mientras Dios me lo permita, recibiré con honor y gratitud este préstamo, juro que se lo devolveré Señor Masen, sino, la mano de mi pequeña e inocente hija entregaré en matrimonio para alguno de vuestros hijos."_

_"Razonable, me parece. Si algo os pasara, que la gracia de Dios lo impida, vuestra hija casarse con mi heredero Thomas deberá."_

Todavía recuerdo lo extraño que me pareció el hecho de que me entregaran como un vil objeto, sin considerar mis sentimientos. Pero, siempre me pareció que mi padre intentaba asegurarse un futuro para mí y para mi madre. Tal vez confiaba en que la familia Masen pudiera acogernos en caso de necesidad. Lo que nadie esperaba es que esa noche... Vincent Stain...

- ¡No! Dejad de pensar en eso, por favor... - me repetí.  
- Señorita, ¿está bien? - Charlotte tocó la puerta con sus resecos nudillos. Ella es, y siempre va a ser mi... nana, sin importar que para los demás fuera mi criada.  
- Si-í... ahora, espera un momento, que quiero disfrutar del sol mientras me visto.  
- Qué bueno, la esperaré con su desayuno listo.  
- Gracias.

Me vestí como las damas de mi pueblo. Un sencillo vestido azul con un sombrero a juego y el medallón de mis padres, un zafiro redondeado con un borde y una fina cadena de plata. Era hermoso. A pesar de todo, mi madre tenía una manía con ofrecerme toda clase de artilugios y baratijas brillantes; nunca me había interesado demasiado en contentar a un público que no pudiese conocer a la verdadera Bella.

- Charlotte, perdonadme, pero, ¿era necesario el despertarme para ver al gallo en su canto al Rey?  
- Estamos emocionadas hoy, ¿verdad?

Le dirigí una mirada de desconcierto que ella interpretó como furia.

-Disculpadme, fui atrevida.  
- No, descuide.  
- Aunque... es posible que ocurra algo interesante hoy, ¿no?- me dijo con esas miradas que me ruborizaban.  
- N-no...

La casa en la que estaba ahora era interesante, estaba en esos barrios de la ciudad cercanos al centro, pero no era peligroso, sino bastante acogedor. La gente me recibió como cualquier persona de la mediana clase, los sirvientes con reverencias, los de mi clase con un apretón de manos y condolencias, los de la alta sociedad me miraron como quien evalúa un pedazo de carne de otro. Pero hubo otra clase de saludo, de un cuarto grupo, acompañaban a los aristócratas, pero parecían obligados, infelices y la aventura y la libertad se reflejaban en sus ojos tristones, tenían espadas y dagas en los cintos, eran hombres y mujeres que usaban capas de viaje con el emblema de la familia con la que estaban. Cuando le pregunté al panadero de la calle por ellos, él sólo me dijo con una extraña tristeza y admiración: _"Guardianes"._

Jamás había oído hablar de ellos, pero parecían ser personas muy especiales... y esclavizadas. Ya averiguaría un poco más luego. Hoy sólo quería explorar y conocer el lugar, como una joven aventurera con un mapa desconocido en sus manos.

Eran más o menos dos horas antes de mediodía, la espantosa fiesta que se programó en mi honor por el alcalde de la ciudad, (ya que Charlie era muy buen amigo de él) comenzaba a la hora del crepúsculo, más o menos siete horas luego de mediodía. Tenía tiempo.

Lo primero fue conocer al panadero, Billy y a su mujer, eran amables y su hijo mayor se ofreció a acompañarme en un recorrido por el lugar. Se llamaba Jacob, era muy amable y parecía de esas personas siempre alegres, como el sol, como un puerto seguro. Parecía simpático.

- Señorita Swan, mi nombre es Jacob Black. -saludó con un reverencia impecable, parecía extraño que alguien con un cuerpo desgarbado como el suyo le permitiera moverse con tal gracilidad.  
- Un placer.  
- ¿Me concedería el enorme placer de acompañarle en un recorrido por este bello pueblo?  
- Nada me agradaría más.

Caminamos mientras Jacob me enseñaba los distintos sitios de la ciudad. Era guapo, tez morena, ojos oscuros y una lustrosa cabellera negra recogida en una coleta, extravagante, pero amable. Conocí al herrero, al director de la escuela, al zapatero y la anciana bibliotecaria. Jacob parloteaba amablemente y yo me contentaba con escuchar y responder con las amables formalidades, pero él me agradaba de verdad.

A pesar de todo, sólo hubieron dos lugares a donde no fuimos. La mansión sobre la colina y la pequeña torre del reloj que llevaba grabado a un dragón rojo alrededor de una espada azul. Tal vez representaba a los guerreros, pero el dragón tenía aspecto de proteger a la espada.

- Joven Jacob, ¿a quién pertenece la mansión en la colina y quiénes viven en la torre del reloj?- para ese entonces nos encontrábamos sentados en un banquillo de un parque.  
Él me miró por unos segundos, cómo sopesando la posibilidad de mentir, al fin dijo lentamente:  
- La mansión en la colina pertenece a los hermanos Masen... En la torre del reloj viven los Guardianes de la Vida. Nunca ha escuchado alguna de las dos historias?  
- La verdad no.- admití.  
- Pues entonces, será mejor que me preste mucha atención.- tomó aire y comenzó.

* * *

**Ludmila : **No hay nada más placentero que cuando le dicen al autor la verdad de sus escritos, ni mayor gratitud ante el apoyo de alguien sincero. Gracias. Si la historia es hermosa, es sólo porque tú has sabido encontrarle la belleza que guarda. Y de nuevo, el apoyo no se olvida.

**scarlett rows: **Por supuesto. No soy de las que expresan mucho su opinión, lamento mucho este defecto. Sin embargo, la alegría y el entusiasmo que se lee en tu mensaje te asegura una lectora en las sombras. Te agradezco la invitación, y sí, ya estoy leyendo varias de tus historias; especialmente me gustó _El último día de la eternidad._

**ALiCuLLeNSwAn: **Sin duda, tu mensaje me ha dejado una sensación de desafiante valentía al escribir el nuevo capítulo. Me has dejado con la llama de la pasión al escribir flameando, ya que tus suposiciones son las más cercanas a la realidad de esta ficción. Gracias. Y por mí, tanto mejor si un prefacio te deja con nuevas ganas de leer la continuación.


	3. Historias

Y siempre nos encontramos con nuevas historias a lo largo de nuestra vida.

Es tan fácil decir "Ésto me gusta" o quizás "Ésto no me gusta". ¿Habéis pensado alguna vez lo difícil que sería el perder nuestra identidad?¿O nuestro nombre? Creo que es algo bastante común para un escritor. A veces es muy difícil el diferenciar la realidad que vemos a diario en el noticiario, y tan fácil escapar a ese mundo dónde sabes que no debes temer, puesto que conoces todos los rincones y todos los secretos que haya por haber. Por ejemplo, soñamos con intercambiar nuestras vidas con las de algún personaje heroico, sin pensar en la fuerza que debió de tener aquel sujeto para llevar a cabo su hazaña. Y yo, yo me pregunto qué pasaría si, por un momento, ese deseo se viese cumplido. Y la respuesta a mi pregunta es fácil.

No. Dudo mucho que cualquiera pudiese sobrevivir cuando ve las posibilidades en su contra.

Pero eso es lo bello de ser un ser humano, ¿no? Las cosas cambian. Nuestras historias y nuestros desenlaces también lo harán.

_Kotte-kun (noviembre del 2009)_

* * *

Hola!! Cielos... qué alegría que a tanta gente le gustara tanto mi fic!!  
Jejeje  
Bueno... como les prometí, aquí está el segundo capi:  
"Historias..."

Presten mucha atención porque en este capi Bella se entera de quiénes son los Guardianes y...  
como mucha gente quiere saber: la historia de Edward!! Por cierto, una aclaración, los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, excepto Fire y Tom; la magia, los hechizos e incluso las espadas le pertenecen a Christopher Paöllini. Eso era ^_^.

Luego de esto vendrá la fiesta, que será más que interesante

Capi dedicado a:

serena-cullen  
Bella Cullen H.  
Aleja Cullen

blo0dysita  
mary_vampire

y para ti, Criz, por escucharme siempre

_Josefa Zúñiga (febrero del 2009)_

* * *

**_Bella POV_**

- La mansión en la colina pertenece a los hermanos Masen... En la torre del reloj viven los Guardianes de la Vida. Nunca ha escuchado alguna de las dos historias?  
- La verdad no.- admití.  
- Pues entonces, será mejor que me preste mucha atención.- tomó aire y comenzó.- Comenzaré por la historia de los Guardines, le ayudará a entender mejor a los hermanos Masen.

_Hace años, existía una joven doncella que había perdido a sus padres en la guerra, sin casa, ni dinero, ni siquiera un linaje respetable, partió en un solitario viaje por aventuras y una familia. Dicen que inició el viaje en una noche de luna llena, y eso ha dado pie a muchos rituales e historias sobre ellos. Luego de viajar durante un año y sufrir muchas penurias en el camino, en la misma noche de luna se le cruzó un guerrero admirable en un magnífico corcel, vestía capa y armadura, y su espada tenía incrustaciones de oro y plata. Sin más, se bajó del animal y sacó su espada, apuntando al cuello de la doncella, porque creía que era una espía del bando enemigo.  
Según la tradición, dicen que nada más verse se quedaron mirando intentando intimidar al otro, el caballero era un experto en la magia y la esgrima, pero cuando nació, un oráculo recitó este hechizo: "Atra esterní ono theldiun... Varden du Arget", que significa: "Que la fortuna gobierne tus días... Guardián de Plata", no sabría decirle si es el significado exacto, pero una hechicera tuvo la bondad de traducirlo.  
Bueno, la magia es inesperada, pero aquel oráculo colocó una bendición en aquel joven, aunque nadie había sospechado que al final, al encontrar a una persona indefensa y sola en su camino, sufriera la inmediata necesidad de protegerla, aunque eso no significa que se amaron. Se consideraban amigos, mejores amigos.  
Nadie recuerda sus nombres, pero se sabe que luego de eso el guerrero se llevó a la doncella y la protegió de cualquier peligro, sin importar que tan terrible pudiera ser. Decían que cuando un enemigo se acercaba a ella, sus ojos, que tenían la particularidad de tener las pupilas de los ojos rasgadas como los gatos y que cambian de color según el estado de ánimo, se volvían de un blanco fantasmal pero parecía satisfecho al terminar su deber.  
Después de unos años, el joven se dio cuenta de que amaba a su protegida, y no tardó en desposarla. Pero... la historia termina de manera muy triste... Tuvieron dos maravillosos niños, pero una princesa frívola y hermosa, celosa del amor puro del Primer Guardián y la Doncella Plateada, raptó al mayor de los niños y lo asesinó, al enterarse sus padres, la madre enfermó gravemente luego de que "casualmente" su bebida fuera envenenada, no murió, vivió para educar a su pequeña hijita en el arte de las letras y las plumas; y su padre la entrenó en el arte de la espada y la magia. Tuvo la misma formación de su padre.  
Hasta que cumplió los 17 años... la Princesa Fría seguía enamorada del Primer Guardián, y no tardó en acabar en una sanguinaria batalla con espadas con el hombre, dicen que las últimas frases que dijeron fueron:_

- Únete a mí, cariño. Vive y sé el mayor guerrero de la historia.  
- Jamás me uniré a ti, serpiente. Mataste a mi pequeño, condenaste a mi amada y buscas asesinar a mi dulce niña???  
- Bien, si así lo prefieres... Deyja.

Era un oscuro secreto de la magia. El valiente guerrero cayó muerto... y su esposa lo sintió... en ese momento estaba con su hija, en sus últimos momentos de vida, le dijo:

- Te amo hija... escribe nuestra historia, nadie la conoce mejor que tú... te quiero mucho, continúa con esta magia del oráculo, porque ahora te pertenece... Atra esterní ono theldiun... Varden du Arget.- le dijo con su último suspiro.

La pequeña lloró la muerte de sus padres, pero aprendió de ellos. Y se convirtió en la más famosa guerrera y maestra de la esperanza. De ella salieron muchos Guardianes, que a su vez tuvieron aprendices. Pero ahora son cada vez más escasos, además de que ahora son capturados para forzarlos a elegir a su Protegido, y son infelices...

Había olvidado que estaba escuchando al Joven Jacob, más bien parecía que las palabras surgieran como música. Ahora comprendía la hermosura y el poder que ocultaban con tanto ahínco. Era indescriptible, y eso que aún me faltaba la historia de los tan famosos Hermanos Masen.

- Oh, joven Jacob, que maravillosa historia! Hace mucho que mi corazón no se emocionaba tanto.  
- Me alegro... Le gustaría escuchar la segunda historia?  
- No podría pedir más.- me sonrió, y comenzó por segunda vez.  
Nacieron en Chicago, el señor Edward Masen...  
- Edward Masen!?!?! Está seguro!!??!  
- Sí, señorita... está bien?- me miró confundido, la sangre había huido de mi rostro con mucha rapidez.  
- Oh, por supuesto, disculpad mi descortés comportamiento, podría continuar con su fascinante relato?- le dije impaciente por las formalidades, ahora estaba completamente despierta y ávida de información.  
- De acuerdo.

_Nacieron en Chicago, el señor Edward Masen era hijo de una familia importante y aristócrata, aunque el siempre se caracterizó por ser amable y humilde, se casó con la señora Elizabeth, quien demostró ser una dama alegre y encantadora.  
Ella tuvo dos pequeños, quienes son actualmente huérfanos, el joven Thomas y el joven... Edward_- me di cuenta que decía el nombre con tristeza, aunque era casi imperceptible, bueno... debía interesarme, me estaba enterando de mi futuro esposo, aunque ni siquiera le conociera. Eso me disgustaba.  
_Bueno... eran una familia muy unida y respetada, no tenían ningún problema, hasta el año pasado... La joven señora enfermó de gripe española y falleció. Tengo entendido que fue un golpe muy duro para la familia y justo medio año después... en una ceremonia, el padre encontró una Guardiana que lo eligió. Se unió a la familia como una hermana más, pero la prensa y las demás familias creyeron que quizás la Guardiana comenzó a significar algo más para el señor Masen.  
Su hijo mayor y él discutieron la posibilidad de marcharse, pero el joven Edward no quiso partir. Finalmente, la joven Guardiana se dio cuenta del problema y al no poder marchar (gracias a la necesidad de proteger a esa familia) se suicidó.  
Fue algo muy triste... el padre de los jóvenes comenzó a perder la vitalidad, al perder a su esposa y a su mejor amiga, murió defendiendo a un amigo suyo cuando fue asaltado camino al pueblo desde su mansión.  
Esta historia es corta y fragmentada, la verdad, yo tampoco quise indagar mucho en la historia, me parecía desagradable entrar tanto en la pena ajena._

- Vaya, es muy triste...- me quedé pensativa, ambas historias eran fascinantes y melancólicas a la vez.  
- Sí, lo son...

Nos quedamos en silencio unos minutos, mirando al sol descender... me quedaban unas dos horas, pero quería pensar... qué habrán sentido los hermanos al perder a toda su familia de manera tan cruel y rápida? Se habrán sentido como yo al despedirme de mamá y papá? Ojala que no... Y los Guardianes? Ha de ser terrible el saber que una elección cambiará toda tu vida, más terrible aún si debes tomar esa decisión a la fuerza y sin tener la única ventaja de poder decir quién sí y quién no.  
El Joven Jacob se levantó y me preguntó si quería volver a casa. Asentí y caminamos retomando una conversación más superficial y relajada. Me dejó en la entrada de casa y se despidió con la promesa de volver a pasear juntos algún día, me entristecí al entender que él no estaría en el baile, gracias a su estatus. Argg. Charlotte me recibió y me ayudó a bañarme y arreglarme para la ocasión, se lo agradecí, porque pude distraerme y dejar a mi acalorada mente un receso para pensar en amables formalidades y respuestas y... las lecciones de baile moderno.  
Me bañé y Charlotte me ayudó a colocarme un vaporoso vestido blanco con detalles azules, además me dio una máscara de luna plateada, cuando le pregunté, me dijo que el tema del baile era ése... y que por nada del mundo me quitara la máscara, además de que mi nombre esa noche debía ser Luna Plateada. Fantástico.  
Un coche me esperaba afuera, así que me despedí de mi nana y subí, el cochero me saludó con una sonrisa y un asentimiento con su sombrero de copa. Me llevó a través de la ciudad, no presté atención al trayecto, pero para cuando me abrió la puerta me di cuenta de adónde me habian llevado... la fiesta era en la Mansión Masen.

* * *

Y quizás, una fiesta lleve al presentación de la persona más desgraciada que haya habido y que aún esté por haber.


End file.
